pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me
Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me is a song by British singer Elton John in 1974. It was the first single from his album Caribou. The song was written by John and his musical partner Bernie Taupin. The song is written in C major. Contents * 1 Words and music * 2 Tracklists ** 2.1 1974: 7-inch single * 3 Hitnotering Elton John * 4 Version 1991 * 5 Tracklists ** 5.1 1991 7-inch single ** 5.2 1991: 12-inch single ** 5.3 Hitnotering George Michael and Elton John * 6 Radio 2 Top 2000 Text and music In the text sings Elton for someone he helped him but now rejects: I took a chance and changed your way of life, but you misread my meaning when i met you closed the door and left me blinded by the light do not let the sun go down on me Although I search myself its always someone else I see. The number, along with the other numbers written in a period of ten days in January 1974. The chorus of the song is supported by a brass arrangement of Del Newman . The background vocals are provided by Carl Wilson and Bruce Johnston of the Beach Boysand Toni Tennille . Also, Ray Cooper told as a percussionist. Track Lists 1974: 7-inch single # "Do not Let The Sun Go Down On Me" # "Sick City" Hitnotering Elton John Version 1991 [ edit ] |- | colspan="3" |'Single Timeline of George Michael' |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" | |} In 1974, the song did not have much success, this success came in 1991 as a duet between John and George Michael . The duo performed the song during the Live Aidconcert in 1985 and took a version during a concert at Wembley Stadium on 25 March 1991 . During this concert, Elton John was a surprise in the concert of George Michael. The duet was a huge hit when it was released later that year as a single. The new version reached the top spot in several countries and is the only No. 1 hit of the 90s in the United States who live was recorded. The material which is used in the video clip of Don't Let the Sun Go Down On Me is not of the same concert. "The clip was filmed in several days," as affirmed Michael Pagnotta, who arranged the publicity of George Michael. "It was recorded in an airplane hangar where George had practiced; Elton came one evening along and they practiced the song together The final version of the song was recorded during a live concert in Chicago in October The concert was a part of.. Cover to Cover tour and when Elton took the stage the audience was crazy. " The song can be found on the compilation album Love Song by Elton John. The proceeds from the single were divided among ten charities for children , AIDS andeducation . Lists edit 1991 7-inch single [ edit ] # "Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me" # " Song for Guy " 1991: 12-inch single [ edit ] # "Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me" # "Song for Guy" # " Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word " Hitnotering George Michael and Elton John [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:Number of George Michael Category:Single 1974 Category:Single 1991